


Entitled

by Backpfeifengesichts



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backpfeifengesichts/pseuds/Backpfeifengesichts
Summary: John's needs are particular to his breed of demon.After Sherlock let Mary die in his place it is his turn to return the favor and do what he must, sacrificing himself, to save John Watson.





	Entitled

"Sherlock, you know what you need to do."

 

Mary's voice carried out from the television set. Sherlock's hand trembled as he picked up the remote. having just listened to all of her last and final video.

 

He knows exactly this. Perhaps he knew he would need to step in the day Mary was killed, the day he was responsible for her death.

 


End file.
